1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to teaching and storage aids and more particularly to an improved system and method for teaching discrimination and hand-to-eye coordination and for conveniently drying and storing of art materials.
2. Prior Art
Art classes sometimes provide students with art materials such as paintbrushes, oil and watercolor paints and paintable surfaces. This is more frequently the case with classes where the students are very young. Normally, the paintbrushes for the art class are merely withdrawn from a storage box, used, and then cleaned and returned to, that is, piled in, the box in the wet condition. This may result in the brush heads drying in a distorted condition or not drying completely. It would be desirable to provide improved attractive means for properly drying and storing art paintbrushes after their use. It would also be desirable if such means were capable of providing the students with practice in discrimination and hand-to-eye coordination to augment the skills painting developed.